Abigail
by That One Fangirl Over There
Summary: It is Halloween in Ninjago and Kai tells a little something about a young girl a long time ago. But is she more than a tale? What does she want? Why is she here, and who will she take next? One-shot. I own cover image. Disney owns Abigail in "Jessie".


**Just a little one-shot I've thought of from watching the latest episode of "Jessie". This will be so creepy for the Ninja. Meant for Hallowee.**

 **P.S., I don't really celebrate Halloween because of my religion. Also, some things creep me out a bit too much, even though I like creepy stuff. X) Cole isn't a ghost. ;)**

* * *

"Halloween! Give me candy!"

"No Lloyd, you're going to have to wait. You know how you are like when you have candy." Zane prevented Lloyd from gobbling the cauldron of sweets laid out in front of the _Bounty_. Everyone was wearing a simple costume as monsters. Kai walked through the door.

"Happy Halloween guys. Hey, I have haunting news for you."

"Listen, you making a new sword is not news. It's just your sad, old life."

"Hey-oh!" Jay whooped at Nya's joke.

"No, I didn't make a sword. I was going to say that tonight is a full moon, and you know what _that_ means." Everyone besides Kai looked at each other, questioned. Kai sighed and rolled his eyes at his friends' ignorance. "Tonight, the ghost of Abigail roams through all of Ninjago, looking for her eternal playmates."

"Who's Abigail?"

"Glad you asked. Abigail is a girl who died many years ago with hair that always covers her face, and only wears a white dress. Rumor has it, her ghost roams all of Ninjago, searching for her eternal playmates as she is lonely and desperate." Zane shook his head in disbelief.

"Then prove it. Show us."

"Fine. Look, it says here, 'When the moon is full on Halloween's night, stay inside, or your soul will break in fright.' It means that we should stay inside during the full moon. And here is a picture of Abigail to prove it." Kai pulled up a picture of a girl sitting on a wooden box, her arms lifting the ends of her long dark brown hair, and a white dress she donned. "Abigail was born on Friday the 13th, 1913, on 13th Street."

"Wow, that girl must've had bad luck."

"But it's true! She was a real person, and she will take us to be her 'friends' for eternity!"

* * *

Jay went to his room watching several random videos as he could find.

 _Bzzt. Bzzt._

Jay's phone buzzed a new message. Jay clicked on the message and a creepy black-and-white video began playing. It showed a transparent girl with long hair and a white dress walking into an old house. It then showed larvae and a masked man. Then near the end of the mysterious video, the same girl showed up, and each time it broke and she got closer to the camera. Only one name popped into Jay's mind.

 ** _"ABIGAIL!"_** Everyone in the _Bounty_ ran to Jay's room. He was nowhere to be found. Lloyd found his phone.

"Look, Jay's recent activity was watching a video on VidClick, by-" Lloyd gasped at the name. "... Abigail."

"See, I told you she was real! She took Jay and now she's coming for us!"

"No, there has to be some logical explanation. Abigail doesn't exist. She never did!"

"Then how do you explain Jay's disappearence?" Nya looked around nervously, thinking Abigail will come out of any dark corner at any moment.

"Okay, let's all stay together. Abigail can't get us if we are all together. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

* * *

Everyone was in the living room except for Kai, who "had to go". Lloyd was sucking on a mildy sour Warhead when a video came up on his laptop. It was the same video sent by Abigail, and Lloyd screamed the same. All the Ninja came running to where Lloyd previously was, but he was nowhere. His laptop was making static noises. Nya snapped her fingers.

"That's how Abigail gets to us! She plays some video with technology! We can't answer any message on our phones or anywhere. Or else we'll be like Lloyd and Jay, forever trapped in a ghost girl's world of playing." Everyone shuddered.

* * *

Cole was sitting on the couch, trying to avoid grabbing his phone, or the remote. His phone buzzed.

"Nuh uh! I am not going to be a ghost's playmate!" Suddenly, a hoarse voice of a young girl came from Cole's message.

 _"You have a new message..."_ Cole threw down his phone and repeatedly stomped on it, but it didn't stop. The lights flickered and when he wandered into the Bridge, the main computer showed Abigail. Cole now is missing.

* * *

Zane and Nya stayed together after Cole disappeared with Abigail and Kai said he would warn everyone about Abigail. The landline began ringing, and as Zane was about to grab it, Nya took hold of his hand.

"No! What if it could be Abigail?"

"Nya, Abigail doesn't exist." Zane answered the phone. "Hello, Nya the Ninja of Water speaking."

"Oh, thanks a lot, Mr. Roboto." A little voice rang through the line.

 _"I'm lonely... I need new friends..."_

"Rain check!" Zane slammed the phone against the stand and at the front door, Abigail stood there just when the lights began to flicker.

 ** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** The lights flickered again and Abigail disappeared.

"Okay, Abigail _does_ exist. We need to find the others." Suddenly, Zane found a video on the computer of Kai.

"Guys, I don't have much time to explain. Abigail took me and is forcing us to play! Oh no, ABIGAIL!" The phone shut off.

"Great, now we have to find Kai without directions!"

"Hold on, Nya. Didn't you see the skeleton and the cobwebs? He's at the main Halloween attraction in Ninjago- the largest haunted house ever."

* * *

Zane and Nya took careful steps on the old, rotting, creaky floor boards.

"Lloyd! Cole! Kai! JAy! Anyone!?"

 _"ZANE! NYA!"_ Nya hugged Jay.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." An old TV switched on and the same video that was sent to the Ninja began playing. Only this time, at the end of the girl, Abigail crawled out of the screen.

 _ **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ Zane jumped in front of the others.

"You are not hurting us, you ghost! Hi-YAH!" Zane kicked Abigail and she fell down. "Her" hair fell down and revealed...

 _"Kai?"_

"Yes. Welcome to my Halloween party!"

"Hold on, _party_?"

"Yeah Zane, didn't you know at the end of the video? It's an invitation." The invitation showed. It read, _"You are invited to Kai's Halloween Party in the haunted house. Don't tell your parents, or entrance will be denyed."_

"Kai, why didn't you just tell us?"

"I wanted to scare everyone. Besides, you never would have believed me, so I did this. I also did it because I wanted to wear a wig."

* * *

"Oh man, someone stole all the candy!"

"Don't worry, Greenie. I had security cameras set up. We'll see who stole the candy." Everyone gathered in the Bridge and Jay clicked "Play" on his tablet. It showed a little girl stuffing all the candy in her dress pouch.

"Kai, seriously?!"

"Hey, if I took all that candy, I would be on a sugar high so long, I'll run faster than Turner!"

"So, who _is_ that?" The girl walked up to the camera, taking only a few steps. She pulled back her long hair and a long nose, dark bags under her eyes, and a devious sneer spread across her face. She then disappeared.

 _ **"ABIGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**_

* * *

 **Did I scare you? X) Hope you like it! I wanted to write something based of Disney from watching _Jessie_ , and to scare people. Beware, Abigail is hiding in the darkest corner. You never know where she is. X)**

 **-KGF**


End file.
